Todo sobre ser madre de una princesa valiente
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Elinor reflexiona sobre las repercusiones que tiene sobre Mérida la llegada de cierto explorador vikingo...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Valiente_ y de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 _pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencias:** Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que no sean duros conmigo.

Ser madre nunca es sencillo, en especial cuando tu hija es una princesa rebelde como el feroz rio. Aun recuerdo el día en que nació, cuando la sostuve por primera vez, se veía tan frágil con su piel lechosa y sus suaves rizos pelirrojos adornando su cabecita. Aquel día juré convertirla en una perfecta princesa tal como me educó mi madre.

A medida que Mérida, Fergus decidió llamarla así, iba creciendo me di cuenta que ella estaba lejos de convertirse en la dama educada que esperaba que sea: Prefería cabalgar en Angus –su caballo, obsequio de Fergus– en vez de practicar danza; se escabullía de sus lecciones de Historia para practicar tiro al blanco con su arco –otro regalo de Fergus– en algún lugar del bosque. Por esas actitudes me volvía más estricta con ella, creyendo erróneamente que lograría "encaminarla" pero solo terminaba empeorando mi relación con ella.

Cuando cumplió quince años vi conveniente comprometerla, para así de alguna manera moderar su creciente rebeldía, por esta decisión termine convertida en osa y por poco muero en manos de mi esposo. Pero, para mi sorpresa, Mérida logro salvarme y en el proceso maduro mucho; ella me demostró que ya no tenía sentido pretender controlar su vida, ella era un espíritu libre capaz de construir su propio destino. Al cambiar de perspectiva, mi relación con Mérida mejoro mucho y en el castillo ya no se sentía la tensión cotidiana que nuestras peleas ocasionaban.

En secreto sentí mucho alivio al saber que Mérida había decidido no comprometerse jamás, ella podía haber madurado bastante pero en cuanto a los temas románticos ella no era precisamente una experta (ni siquiera había dado su primer beso) y temía que tuviera alguna desagradable experiencia. Puede parecer contradictorio el hecho de haberla comprometido y mis temores sobre sus experiencias románticas pero sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría casándose, entonces ¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable?

Ya con dieciséis años, ella seguía firme con sus creencias de que los hombres eran desagradables y que no los necesitaba porque amaba su libertad. Pensamientos muy cuestionables, sin embargo me evitaban dolores de cabeza y además no tenía sentido contradecirlos ya que discutir con Mérida era cómo hablar con una pared.

Sin embargo la llegada de cierto explorador vikingo puso en vilo todas las creencias sobre los hombres que tenía mi hija. Esa fatídica mañana un guardia nos dio aviso sobre un explorador que solicitaba una audiencia para poder transitar sobre el reino, lo curioso del caso es la mirada aterrorizada del guardia, como si hubiera visto un monstruo u algo parecido. Rápidamente Fergus, Mérida y yo nos dirigimos al salón del trono para atender al visitante, aunque Mérida lo hizo refunfuñando, para variar.

Cuando finalmente lo vi pude apreciar que este muchacho rompía todo esquema del vikingo promedio, no era muy musculoso pero tampoco era un flacucho, su pelo era castaño y tenía una pequeña trenza a la altura de su cuello, sus ojos eran verdes y la piel de su rostro estaba casi imperceptiblemente cubierta de pecas, llevaba una extraña armadura negra (honestamente jamás vi una igual) y el detalle que más llamaba la atención era su pierna de metal, a diferencia de Fergus parecía que dicha pierna llevase un sistema más complejo de mecanismos.

Todos esos detalles me llevaron a concluir que él era algo más que un simple explorador. Parecía que no solamente mi persona pensaba así, la reacción de mi hija fue muy curiosa, al verlo su rostro se sonrojó al extremo –las únicas veces que se sonrojaba así, eran cuando estaba furiosa–, empezó a juguetear maniáticamente con sus dedos de la mano y sus ojos se clavaron en el piso, incapaz de mirar al invitado. Todas estas acciones me causaron extrañeza ya que nunca la había visto actuar así, pero no le di la debida importancia ya que estaba ocupada siendo una buena anfitriona.

El visitante se presento como Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III (curioso nombre), de veinte años, era un vikingo de la tribu de Berk y tenía el deseo de mapear todo el mundo. Definitivamente era un personaje curioso, pero más curioso era el dragón que más tarde nos presento, afuera del castillo, se llamaba Toothless y según lo que dijo Hiccup, era un furia nocturna; ciertamente era impresionante ya que en las Tierras Altas nunca se vio a un dragón, salvo en las leyendas locales. El joven vikingo era muy educado en el trato y no actuaba bruscamente, para ser un vikingo. Por ello Fergus y yo terminamos concediéndoles permiso para que transiten libremente por el reino y adicionalmente le dimos alojamiento en el castillo.

Tanto Fergus como Mérida quedaron fascinados con el dragón, especialmente mi hija que, venciendo todo nerviosismo inicial, prácticamente suplico al vikingo que le deje dar un paseo con Toothless. El joven, algo dubitativo, termino aceptando. Con un gritito entusiasta Mérida tomo la mano de Hiccup y prácticamente lo obligo a montar al furia nocturna, para luego subirse al dragón (sin ayuda alguna, típico de mi hija).

Ese supuesto breve paseo duro todo el día, ellos regresaron al anochecer e inmediatamente me di cuenta que algo había cambiado, mi hija estaba inusualmente tranquila y con una extraña sonrisa adornándole el rostro, mientras que el explorador se mostraba muy pensativo, como analizando algo a profundidad. No dije nada, no los amoneste, porque en el fondo sabía que algo había pasado, para bien o para mal.

A partir de ese momento se empezaron a suscitar situaciones muy extrañas. Mérida cambió radicalmente, tomó más interés por vestirse como una dama y también la vi tratando de domar su cabellera rebelde, creyendo que nadie la estaba observando. A veces se la pasaba observando el cielo con la mirada perdida, y en situaciones inusuales se ponía a reírse de algo que solo ella sabía. Incluso cuando sus hermanitos le jugaban alguna broma, ya no estallaba en ira sino que se reía con ellos.

Pero las situaciones más alarmantes –en mi opinión– fueron las que Mérida "vivió" con el vikingo. Ellos solían encerrarse en la biblioteca durante horas, con la excusa de que estudiaban los mapas que teníamos en aquel lugar. No soy tonta, sabía perfectamente lo que hacían allí. Era consciente de que seguramente la falda de Mérida estaba levantada hasta sus caderas y de que las manos de Hiccup se encontraban explorando todo el cuerpo de mí hija ¿Cómo lo sé? Yo también fui joven y hacía lo mismo con Fergus, por eso no hice nada al respecto.

Pero no solo era eso, en las noches era capaz de escuchar los pasos furtivos de Mérida, dirigiéndose a la habitación del huésped. Pero no solamente escuchaba los pasos de ella, otras noches podía escuchar el sonido leve de metal chocando contra el suelo y que se perdía tras la puerta de la habitación de Mérida. No sé a quién trataban de engañar, yo los escuchaba claramente –cuando se tienen hijos tan traviesos los sentidos se agudizan– a pesar de los poderosos ronquidos de Fergus, que tiene el sueño tan profundo como el mismo océano.

Cuando estábamos en la mesa, ya sea desayunando o cenando, Mérida e Hiccup se dedicaban miradas sugerentes, roces de manos accidentales e incluso caricias atrevidas en las piernas. Nuevamente decidí hacer la vista gorda. Al parecer tanto Fergus como los trillizos –aparentemente– no estaban al tanto de la situación, pero eso no era problema, imagino el drama que hubiera armado Fergus si se enteraba en que andaba Mérida.

Tenía muchos motivos para oponerme a esta "relación", en primer lugar Hiccup era cinco años mayor que Mérida –ya me imagino hasta donde habrán llegado físicamente–, en segundo lugar el joven era vikingo, las relaciones diplomáticas con ellos eran muy tensas. En tercer lugar, según lo que él mismo comentó, el muchacho tenía novia. A pesar de todo, no intervine en esa especie de noviazgo clandestino porque Mérida ya tenía edad suficiente para saber cómo llevar su vida y además jamás la había visto tan contenta, no veía capaz de romper esa felicidad.

Cuando finalmente llego la hora de despedirse, para mi sorpresa, no hubo ninguna escena de llanto descontrolado, tanto Mérida como Hiccup se limitaron a dedicarse una mirada cómplice. Luego de la despida formal, el vikingo montó en Toothless y emprendió vuelo, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Mérida en todo ese momento se mantuvo contenta, y cuando el furia nocturna levantó vuelo, ella rápidamente monto a Angus y persiguió el vuelo del dragón hasta llegar a los acantilados. No pude evitar sonreír. Después de todo, mi pequeña Mérida sigue madurando.

**Notas finales: Sé que la historia es un poco floja (en cuanto a la argumentación) pero si tiene buena acogida podría continuarla o hacer una serie de pequeñas historias sobre esta preciosa pareja. En fin gracias por dignarse a leer este intento de historia.**

**¡Adiós! **


End file.
